donaldduckfandomcom-20200223-history
All in a Nutshell
All in a Nutshell is a Donald Duck short released 2 September 1949. Summary Donald Duck runs a roadside nut butter stand shaped like a giant walnut. He begins the day pouring a bucket of nuts into a machine that extracts the nut from the shell and crushes the nuts into a butter. The machine starts a conveyor belt of jars and as they pass under they are filled. Donald is waiting at the end of the line to label and cap the jars and place them on his shelves commenting that, "These will sell like hot cakes." His machine soon runs out of nuts and he must go out to gather more. As he leaves through a backdoor he notices Chip and Dale gathering nuts for the coming winter season. Donald sees the tree they store the nuts in, then drills a hole in the trunk, letting their nuts spill out and into his bucket. Donald then happily returns to his stand to make more nut butter. Chip and Dale fall through the drilled hole and see some of their nuts scattered along the ground. As they regather their nuts, Chip sees Donald's stand and faints at the sight of this gigantic nut. Dale revives his friend and he himself marvels at the colossal nut. The two can only imagine at all the meat waiting inside the shell and set about different ways to crack it. Finally the duo get a boulder to roll downhill and crack the top of the stand which alerts Donald who runs out the backdoor looking for the source of the sound. The chipmunks then peer in through the hole in the top and observe Donald's process. They remove a jar from a shelf and, after sampling the butter, quickly decide to take all the jars for their harvest. As they start removing the jars, Chip notices the hopper filling more jars. He removes a jar and sits on the conveyor belt allowing it to fill him with butter. After doing this several times he rides to the end of the line where Donald absent-mindedly labels him and puts a lid on him. Dale removes him thinking he is a jar, then bops him on the head for playing around. The two return to steal more jars until Chip drops one, which strikes Donald alerting him of the theft. He sticks his head through the opening at the top where the chipmunks trap him by the neck with branches. Donald watches Dales use his conveyor belt to remove finished jars of nut butter from his stand. Donald then gets angry and frees himself as the chipmunks make their escape. Donald gives chase evading several hazards placed in his way. Eventually Chip and Dale make it back to their tree which Donald runs into. Using nutshells as helmets, the two chipmunks run outside and peel Donald off the tree. He becomes stiff and they carry him to a fallen tree overlooking a cliff. They load him into the tree as if they were loading a cannon. Dale uses a wooden sword to cut a hornet's nest which falls into an open hole in the tree. Donald blasts out over the cliff. The chipmunks run to the end of the tree and watch Donald fall to the river. They then remove their helmets and bow their heads for a moment of silence before laughing and dancing in victory. Category:Shorts Category:Chip 'n' Dale Category:Ducklopedia